I Love you, Baka!
by Kuro-Yami Sutori
Summary: Fang sudah lama mencintai Boboiboy, namun Boboiboy tidak sadar. Sementara Fang sendiri malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dengan bantuan 2 Vocaloid nyasar dan 2 orang Fujoshi, Fang memulai rencananya untuk menarik perhatian Boboiboy! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I love you, Baka!**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy, dan Vocaloid bukan milik saya!**

**Warning: Agak ngecrossover, Abal, Gaje, Abaikanlah EYD, Typo, Yaoi, DLL!**

_Fang sudah lama mencintai Boboiboy, namun Boboiboy tidak sadar. Sementara Fang sendiri malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dengan bantuan 2 Vocaloid nyasar dan 2 orang Fujoshi, Fang memulai rencananya untuk menarik perhatian Boboiboy!_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Bertemu dengan Kagamine Twins.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah, yang dikenal dengan Rumah Hantu, Tampak seorang anak laki-laki tengah terduduk di salah satu ruangan di dalam Rumah Hantu. Anak itu adalah, Fang. Ia tengah bergalau akan perasaannya terhadap rivalnya sendiri, Boboiboy. "Haahh, aku ini kenapa sih?" Gumam Fang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba, Brakk! Suara sesuatu (Atau seseorang?) Terjatuh. Dengan segera, Fang pergi ke asal suara tersebut, yang ternyata didepan ruangan tempat ia bersemedi tadi.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Fang pada dua orang anak yang tadi terjatuh. Keduanya berambut _Honey Blonde_, tapi yang satu dikuncir, dan yang satu memakai pita berwarna putih. 'Kok mereka mirip Kagamine twins ya?' Pikir Fang. "Kami? Kami adalah Kagamine Twins!" Jawab yang memakai pita putih.

"Bohong ah." Kata Fang tidak percaya. "Eh, nggak percaya! Lihat nih, Headphone kami! Aslikan?" Tanya yang dikuncir. Memang benar, Headphone itu tak bisa dilepas dari telinga mereka. Ralat, Headphone tersebut adalah telinga mereka. "Jadi, kalian Rin, dan Len Kagamine? Kok bisa datang kesini?" Tanya Fang penasaran.

"Entahlah. Kami sendiri tidak tahu. Dan, lagi, kenapa juga ada seorang perempuan di rumah kosong seperti ini?" Tanya Len. Perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Fang. "Hei, aku ini laki-laki!" Jawab Fang. "Maaf ya. Kami kira, kamu perempuan. _By the way_, mukamu kusut banget. Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Rin. Awalnya, Fang sempat ragu menceritakan masalahnya. Tapi, kedua anak di depannya tampak bisa di percaya. Akhirnya, Fang pun menceritakan masalah perasaannya terhadap Boboiboy kepada si kembar.

"Oh, begitu. Yasudah! Pertama-tama, kami akan masuk sekolah, dan kelas yang sama denganmu! Len! Pulang, dan ambil perlengkapan kita!" Perintah Rin. "Eh?! Kenapa aku?" Tanya Len. "Soalnya kau adikku. Sana! Hus!" Usir Rin dengan tidak berperikerobotan (?). Len hanya manyun, dan kembali ke dunia Vocaloid dengan portal. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan 3 koper.

"Len, perasaan koper kita cuman dua deh." Kata Rin. "Yang ketiga buat Fang. Dari KaitoNii-san!" Kata Len sambil memberikan koper ke tiga kepada Fang. "Jadi, kita tinggal disini?" Tanya Len. "Kalian tinggal dirumahku saja. Letaknya persis di sebelah kiri rumah ini." Jawab Fang. Si kembar hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti Fang ke rumahnya. Rumah Fang tidak terlalu kecil, dan tidak terlalu besar. Cukuplah untuk mereka bertiga.

"Aku mau pergi dulu ya, ke sekolah untuk mendaftarkan diriku, dan Len. Kau di kelas mana, Fang?" Tanya Rin. Setelah Fang memberitahukan kelasnya, Rin segera pergi meninggalkan kedua lelaki sendirian. "Koper ini isinya apaan?" Tanya Fang sambil membongkar kopernya. Yang ia temukan adalah beberapa baju yang berkesan _Gothic_, dan _cool_, serta sebuah Headphone. "Sepertinya dia berniat menjadikanmu Vocaloid baru." Ujar Len. "Ogah ah. Tapi, baju-baju ini keren sih." Komentar Fang.

Sementara itu, Rin sudah menyerahkan data-data miliknya, dan Len dengan alasan murid pindahan. Lalu, ia segera kembali kerumah Fang. "Ternyata, tempat ini indah juga!" Komentar Rin. Ia sempat berhenti sebentar melihat sebuah kedai coklat milik Tok Aba, yang segera ia datangi. "Permisi! Beli susu coklat 3, di bawa pulang!" Kata Rin kepada Tok Aba.

"Baik!" Ujar Tok Aba yang langsung membuatkan pesanan Rin. "Ini." Rin segera mengambil pesanannya, dan memberikan Tok Aba 10 Yen. "Eh? Uang apa, Tok?" Tanya Ochobot. "Ini uang Jepang. Kau baru disini ya?" Tanya Tok Aba. "Iya. Disini tidak memakai Yen ya? Aku lupa meminta uang ringgit kepada Fang." Jawab Rin sambil mengembalikan pesanannya. "hm, Tak apa. Kau ambil saja uang, dan pesananmu ini. Atok berikan."Kata Tok Aba sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih!" Kata Rin. "Tapi, Fang itu siapa kau?" Tanya Yaya. "Dia anak adiknya ibuku. Atau, singkatnya dia sepupuku!" Jawab Rin sebelum berlari pergi.

"Tadaima!" Seru Rin. "Okaerinasai! Kau lama sekali perginya." Kata Fang. "Aku belikan ini! Meski, tidak bayar sih." Kata Rin sambil nyengir. "Hah?" Len langsung mangap. Ia tahu kakak kembarnya ini terkadang gila. Tapi, tidak mungkin sampai nyolong jugakan? "Untuk menenangkanmu Len, Aku di berikan ini secara gratis karena aku lupa meminta uang Ringgit pada Fang." Ujar Rin. "Kau daftar pakai nama apa? Nggak mungkin 'Kagamine'kan?" Tanya Fang. "Kami memakai marga salah satu _Daimyo_ di Negara Jepang. Yaitu, Ishida." Jawab Rin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo belajar! Kalian harus tahu bagaimana pelajaran di sekolahku." Kata Fang sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran. "Mudah sih. Kamikan _Humanoid Robot_ yang disebut Vocaloid. Tinggal cari di om gugel." Kata Len. "Memangnya bisa?" Tanya Fang. "Bisa. Tapi, belajar dulu juga tidak masalah." Jawab Rin sambil membuka-buka buku Bahasa Malaysia.

**[Time Skip]**

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Jepang. Nah, perkenalkan diri kalian." Ujar Cek gu. Tampak Len, dan Rin berdiri di sebelahnya menggunakan seragam yang sudah di siapkan. "Ohayou! Saya Rin! Ini adikku, Len. Kami pindah dari Tokyo kesini untuk menemani sepupu kami, Fang. Dan, karena saya lebih tua dari mereka berdua, awas saja bagi yang mengganggu mereka!" Jelas Rin. "Kau hanya lebih tua dariku 2 minggu." Ujar Fang. "Dan, kau lebih tua dariku hanya beberapa menit." Ujar Len.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, duduk di tempat yang kosong." Kata Cek gu. Rin, dan Len segera duduk didekat Fang. "Fang, yang si Boboiboy itu yang mana?" Bisik Rin. "Tuh. Yang duduk di depanku." Fang balas berbisik.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy dkk sendiri tengah membicarakan Rin, dan Len. "Aku tak menyangka Fang mempunyai saudara." Ujar Gopal. "Hei, setiap orang pasti punya saudara!" Kata Ying. "Betul kata Ying! Lagipula, mereka bertiga kelihatannya sangat dekat." Ujar Boboiboy. "Hm, mereka tampaknya sudah tahu tentang kuasa Fang. Lihat, mereka sedang melihat-lihat jam kuasa miliknya." Kata Yaya. Sambil menunjuk si kembar yang asik melihat jam kuasa Fang.

"Kau bisa memanipulasi bayangan? Keren!" Kata Len. "Kami, para Vocaloid juga mempunyai kuasa. Tapi, agak berbeda." Kata Rin. "Eh? Kuasa apa?" Tanya Fang. "Rin di program untuk tipe penyerang agresif. Ia bisa membuat segala sesuatu untuk menjadi senjatanya. Sementara aku tipe penyerang defensive. Yaitu, memanipulasi setiap serangan, dan pertahanan lawan, sambil mempertahankan diri sendiri." Jelas Len. "Oh, begitu." Ujar Fang.

Saat Istirahat, si kembar, dan Fang segera pergi kekantin untuk membeli donat wortel yang kata Fang enak. Di perjalanan, banyak yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang justru tak menghiraukan semua perhatian tersebut. "Oke, gini caranya. Salah satu dari kita harus bisa berteman dengan salah satu teman target!" Kata Len sambil melahap donat wortel, dengan topping selai pisang. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Yaya.

"Huaaa!" Seru si kembar, dan Fang.

"Mencurigakan." Komentar Ying.

"Akan kami beritahu, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, dan jangan tertawa!" Kata Fang.

Ying, dan Yaya segera mengangguk. Setelah memastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda Gopal, maupun Boboiboy, Fang mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Kami pasti akan membantumu, Fang! Mana tega kami membiarkan Uke manis nan Tsundere sepertimu menderita One-sided love? Pokoknya, kau pasti bisa bersatu dengan sememu!" Kata Ying, dan Yaya bersamaan. Tampak api semangat berkobar di mata mereka.

Fang, dan Len langsung _sweatdrop_, sementara Rin tersenyum senang. 'Ternyata, Ying dan Yaya Fujoshi.' Pikir kedua laki-laki ini.

**TBC**

Halo! Saya kembali lagi, bersama fic abal lainnya!

Len: Hoi, kok ini fic nggak jadi crossover?

Soalnya Len, disini yang ada hubungannya dengan Vocaloid cuman kau, dan Rin. Mentok-mentok juga cuman disebutin sedikit.

Fang: Kenapa harus aku yang jadi uke?!

Ngaca dong. Wajahmu itu wajah uke.#dimakannagabayang.

Ehm, Baikalah. Adakah yang bersedia membagi saya review?


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You, Baka!**

**Disc' & Warning: lihat di chap 1.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Art Class**

Boboiboy tampak berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sesekali menoleh kebelakang, meski hanya kegelapan yang ada. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. "Syukurlah." Gumamnya sambil menoleh kebelakang. Dan saat ia kembali melihat ke depan, Ia sudah disambut sekelompok biskuit Yaya berukuran raksasa.

"HUAAAAAA...Hmph! Hueeekkk!" Ochobot menatap Boboiboy yang sedang memuntahkan semua biskuit Yaya dengan geli. Seandainya robot berbentuk bola ini mempunyai mulut, pasti bibirnya tengah membentuk seulas senyum. "Ochobot! Teganya oh teganya. Kaukan tahu biskuit Yaya itu sama nggak enaknya dengan ramuan dari fandom komplek sebelah!" Seru Boboiboy dengan kesal.

"Habis, kau susah dibangunkan sih! Jadi, Tok Aba menyuruhku untuk menyumpal mulutmu dengan biskuit Yaya." Jelas Ochobot. Boboiboy hanya manyun, dan pergi menyiapkan dirinya untuk sekolah, sekaligus membantu Tok Aba di kedai. Meski, menurut Boboiboy membantu Tok Aba sama saja dengan latihan militer. Bayangkan saja, dari jam 4, sampai jam 06.30, ia di suruh ini-itu oleh kakeknya itu.

"Tok, memang ada ya, yang mau minum coklat jam segini?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Ada lah." Jawab Tok Aba. Baru saja Boboiboy ingin membantah perkataan Tok Aba, Gopal langsung berseru memesan susu coklat hangat spesial. "Hei, Gopal, kau selalu datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menatap sahabat bertubuh gemuknya itu. "Iyalah. Susu coklat Tok Aba ini membuatku semangat tiap ke sekolah." Jawab Gopal. "Oh ya. Gopal, kenapa ya, Ochobot selalu pingsan setiap ku beri lihat foto si Fang tuh?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Benarkah? Sini ku coba!" Kata Gopal dengan PD tingkat dewa. "Ochobot! Kau pernah lihat anak ini, tidak?" Tanya Gopal sambil menunjukkan beberapa foto Fang. Seketika Ochobot langsung terjatuh pingsan. "Haduh! Bagaimana ini, Gopal?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Dan, lagi, Kenapa kau punya banyak foto Fang?!" Lanjutnya sambil melihat-lihat beberapa foto Fang yang berserakan.

Ada posenya sedang makan, belajar, menatap ke luar jendela, dan bahkan Boboiboy harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari salah satu foto Fang yang sedang tertidur demi menahan darah yang sudah mau keluar dari hidungnya. "Hei, pantaslah! Sejak 6 bulan terakhir, pesanan terhadap foto-foto Fang meningkat! Bukan hanya dari kaum hawa saja, bahkan kaum adam pun ada yang beli!" Jawab Gopal. "Serius?" Tanya Boboiboy tidak percaya. "Serius! Kau mau beli? satu foto 2 ringgit!" Jawab Gopal sekaligus promosi. Boboiboy melihat foto Fang yang tengah tertidur di tangannya sekali lagi.

Wajah Fang tampak sangat damai di foto ini. Bahkan seulas senyum manis terbentuk di bibir mungil nan yipis milik pemuda _Raven_ itu. Seandainya saja ia sering tersenyum seperti ini, mungkin sudah kubuat dia pingsan, dan kukurung di kamarku. Pikir Boboiboy.

Boboiboy, kamu nyadar gak sih, kalau pikiranmu itu posesif sangat? "Gimana, Boboiboy, mau beli tidak?" Tanya Gopal. "Aku beli ini deh. Lumayan buat _Blackmail_." Jawab Boboiboy sambil memasukkan foto di tangannya ke tas, dan memberi Gopal 2 ringgit. Tiba-tiba, "Atok! Beli biskuit Yaya 1 bungkus!" Seru Fang tiba-tiba. Membuat Gopal, dan Boboiboy terlonjak kaget. Rin, dan Len hanya bisa terkikik melihat foto-foto Fang yang berserakan. Untung saja Fang tidak sadar.

Kalau sadar, pasti dia bakal ngamuk kepada Gopal, dan Boboiboy dengan wajah memerah. "Baru kulihat ada orang yang menyukai biskuit Yaya. Masih hidup pula." Ujar Gopal. "Wajib di masukkan _Guinnes book of record_." Kata Boboiboy. "Kau membeli biskuitku? Terima kasih!" Kata Yaya sambil menghampiri Fang.

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan untuk aku." Kata Fang. "Iya. Ini untuk kucing di gang pak Senin Koboi. Dia suuuka sekali biskuit kau." Jelas Len.

"Kalian tidak mencoba biskuitku?" Tanya Yaya dengan kecewa. "Kami sudah mencobanya kok! Hanya saja, biskuitmu terlalu keras, dan kurang manis." Jawab Rin dengan cepat. "Benar? Hem, berarti lain kali, sebelum menjualnya, ku cicipi dulu deh." Kata Yaya. Fang, Rin, serta Len diam-diam ber-tos ria. "Yasudah. Ayo ke sekolah! Kalian juga, Boboiboy, Gopal!" Seru Yaya yang disambut cengiran dari orang yang ia teriaki.

Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama. Meski, sepanjang perjalanan Boboiboy, dan Fang terus-terusan berargumentasi. 'Mereka nyadar gak sih, kalau kelakuan mereka seperti suami-istri?' Pikir Yaya, Gopal, Rin, dan Len.

**Time skip!**

"Nah, anak-anak, keluarkan buku sketsa, serta peralatan menggambar kalian. Tugas hari ini adalah menggambar wajah pasangan kalian masing-masing!" Jelas Cek gu saat di pelajaran kesenian. "Cek gu! Pasangannya pilih sendiri?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan jilbab oranye. "Tentunya tidak. Pasangan kalian adalah orang yang duduk tepat di belakang kalian. Sekarang, mulai kerjakan!" Pertintah Cek gu.

"Ying, Yaya!" Panggil Len. "Apa?" Tanya Ying yang kebetulan berpasangan dengan Yaya. "Siapin kamera! Buat foto mereka!" bisik Rin sambil menunjuk Boboiboy, dan Fang yang di pasangkan oleh takdir. Fang sendiri menyibukkan diri untuk membuat gambar wajah Boboiboy. Saking seriusnya, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau seulas senyum manis tengah terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

Boboiboy langsung terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Merasa di perhatikan, Fang segera menoleh kearah Boboiboy, dan pipinya segera merona saat menyadari Boboiboylah yang sedang menatapnya. "Hei! Mau apa kau menatapku?!" Tanya Fang dengan ketus. "Eh heh heh, nggak kok. Akukan hanya ingin memastikan tidak salah gambar." Kata Boboiboy. Tatapannya sekarang terfokus ke rona merah di pipi pemuda cantik di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan sekarang!" Seru Cek gu. Setelah semua di kumpulkan, ada 2 buah gambar yang menarik perhatian Cek gu. Gambar Fang yang sedang menggambar sambil tersenyum, serta pipi merona, dan gambar Boboiboy yang tengah melihat ke luar jendela sambil bersender.

Haahh, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Batin Cek gu sambil memperhatikan Boboiboy yang asik mengganggu Fang, sampai membuat pemuda berambut _Raven _di hadapannya manyun, dengan rona merah samar di pipinya. Apa yang sebenarnya di bicarakan oleh mereka? Mari kita mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kumohon Fang, ajari Matematika dong!" Pinta Boboiboy dengan wajah sememelas mungkin. "Ogah." Respon Fang dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Cieee, Boboiboy, beneran mau belajar sama Fang, atau malah PDKT?" Goda Yaya. "PDKT kali!" Celetuk Rin. Lalu para cewek langsung tertawa. "Len! menurutmu gima-Eh?! kemana itu anak penyuka pisang?" Tanya Ying sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Dia pamit ke toilet. Lagi kangen sama pacar dia kayaknya." Jawab Rin. "Boboiboy, nanti kau jadian beri aku PJ ya?" Tanya Gopal. "Siapa yang mau pacaran sama orang ini?!" Cetus Fang dengan wajah memerah, dan mulut yang manyun. "Ish ish, Tsundere nih ye? Kau cemburu, Fang?" Goda Boboiboy. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan aneh di dadanya saat ia menggoda, maupun dekat dengan Fang.

Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan sesi menggoda Fang yang sempat tertunda.

**TBC**

Hueee,Jempol saya keram!

Fang: Salah sendiri ngetik di hape.

Tapi, karena laptop rusak, Authorkan terpaksa ngetik di hape. Iya gak, Boboiboy? Boboiboy: Maaf, Thor. Daripada di tabok istri, mending saya diem.

Fang: Sejak kapan, kau jadi suamiku?!

Boboiboy: Semenjak Gopal jadi kurus, dan Ying jadi botak (?)

Sudah, ah. *ngurungFang&BBBdilemari* Pertama-tama, saya sangat berterima kasih pada para reader yang sudah rela menyumbangkan review untuk saya. Dan, untuk _Fuyukaze Mahou_ (bener gak tulisannya?) Setahu saya, _Gothic _itu adalah jenis/Gaya berpakaian yang memakai warna-warna gelap, dan kesan misterius yang membuat perempuan terlihat imut, sementara laki-laki menjadi terlihat misterius, dan keren. Sementara pakaian yang banyak rendanya itu mungkin Lolita. Memang sih, ada yang namanya _Gothic_ _Lolita_, tapi itu berarti Lolita yang memakai style _Gothic_.

Tapi, saya bisa salah juga sih, tentang info di atas. Karena itu, saya sarankan Fuyukaze-san lihat dulu di Wikipedia (^^). Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf tidak bisa membahas review satu-satu. Tapi, karena jempol saya sudah protes, terpaksa saya sudahi Author Note ini.

P.S: Adakah yang mau menyumbangkan review pada saya?


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You, Baka!**

**Disc & Warning: Lihat di Chap 1.**

**Chap 3: Vocaloid's Night!**

Dari awal mereka meninggalkan kawasan sekolah, Fang sudah dalam keadaan _Bad Mood_. Bahkan aura membunuh miliknya dapat dirasakan sejauh radius 500 meter. Oke, itu lebay. Tapi intinya, aura membunuh milik Fang benar-benar kuat. "Fang, kau masih kesal karena tadi ya?" Tanya Rin dengan sangat hati-hati.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus kesal. Tampak di belakangnya Boboiboy sedang mengelus-elus bekas tamparan Fang. "Fang, tamparanmu keras sekali." Ujar Boboiboy. "Salah sendiri, bercandanya kelewatan!" Seru Fang dengan wajah memerah. "Hee, akukan hanya meminangmu, wahai istriku!" Kata Boboiboy kembali bergurau. Rona merah di pipi Fang langsung bertambah. "Ciee, _Tsundere_ nih ye!" Goda Ying. "Haeh. Kok aku jadi kangen pacar ya." Gumam Len lemas. "Nasib mu." Kata Yaya.

Mereka terus-terusan bercanda, dan sesekali menggoda Fang yang tadi sempat di pinang oleh Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak sudah memeluk erat Len. "Len-kun! Kau kemana saja? MikuNee-Chan bilang, kau sedang pergi!" Kata anak berambut pirang tersebut. "O-Ollie?!" Pekik Len. "Len, ini siapa?" Tanya Gopal.

Anak itu langsung melepaskan Len, dan menunjukkan wajahnya. Dan, baru mereka sadari bahwa mata kanannya di perban. "Namaku Oliver! Salam kenal!" Serunya sambil tersenyum. "IMUUTTT!" Jerit Ying, dan Yaya. "Oliver! Kok kamu bisa tahu, kami disini?" Tanya Rin. "Dikasih tahu KaitoNii-san! Oh iya, Tadi, LukaNee-san bilang.." Oliver membisiki sesuatu ke telinga Rin.

Rin hanya mengangguk. "Len-kun! Sampai ketemu nanti malam!" Seru Oliver yang langsung pergi ke dunia Vocaloid. "Ternyata, Len…" Fang kehabisan kata-kata. "Hei, akukan ganteng. Wajar dong, kalau udah punya pacar! Bukan kayak kalian." Kata Len sambil melirik Fang, dan Boboiboy.

"Eh, tapi, maksudnya nanti malam itu apa?" Tanya Yaya. Semua orang langsung menatap Len dengan tatapan Lu-bakal-ngelakuin-itu-? "Heh, jangan berpikiran ambigu dulu dong! Nanti malam itu, di balai kota, bakal ada Vocaloid's Night! Yang datang berpasangan, harus ada yang jadi Cewek, dan Cowok!" Kata Rin.

"Ying! Kita pasangan yuk!" Kata Yaya. "Hehe, okelah! Kok kamu tahu, aku suka nge-crossdresser jadi laki-laki?" Tanya Ying. "Soalnya, aku pernah mergokin!" Jawab Yaya. "Aku mau dateng sendiri aja ah. Kalau bawa pasangan, susah buat rebutan makanan!" Kata Gopal. "Hehehe, Fang~, kita pasangan yuk!" Ajak Boboiboy. "Baiklah. Tapi Bukannya aku mau berpasangan denganmu! Aku hanya kasihan kau tidak punya pasangan, dan berpakaian formal!" Seru Fang. Boboiboy hanya senyum-senyum melihat rona merah di pipi Fang. "Tapi, kau yang jadi perempuannya ya!"

"APA?!"

**[Time Skip ah~]**

Malam itu, sebuah bangunan megah tempat diadakannya Vocaloid's Night tampak ramai. Dan, di tengah keramaian tersebut, seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek, dan Lolita ungu tampak tengah menunggu pasangannya. Wajahnya yang mungil tampak merona karena malu, dan matanya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata ungu tampak melihat kesana-kemari.

"Fang!" Gadis itu—Yang trnyata Fang—Menoleh, dan mendapati Boboiboy yang tengah cengar-cengir melihat pakaiannya. Boboiboy sendiri, nampak gagah dengan setelan hitam, dan dasi jingganya. Topi jingga yang selalu ia pakai, kini tak terlihat di kepalanya. "Kau cantik juga." Komentar Boboiboy. "Diam!" Seru Fang.

"Ahahaha, yasudah. Ayo masuk!" Ajak Boboiboy. Di dalam, mereka menemui Ying—Yang tampak gagah selayaknya laki-laki—Bersama Yaya, serta Gopal. "Makanannya enak lho!" Kata Gopal. "Fang? Itu kamu?" Tanya Yaya tidak percaya. "Hei! Dia milikku!" Seru Boboiboy dengan nada bercanda. Fang hanya men-_death glare_ pasangannya, meski perkataan Boboiboy membuatnya senang….sedikit.

Tak lama, acara dimulai, dengan Hatsune Miku yang menyanyikan lagu Ai Kotoba sebagai pembukaan. Lalu, dilanjuti oleh Shion Kaito yang menyanyikan lagu Uninstal. "Lagu-lagu mereka bagus!" Komentar Gopal. Yaya, Ying, serta Boboiboy mengangguk setuju, sementara Fang tampak ikut menyanyikan lagu dengan suara pelan.'

Saat Kagamine Twins menyanyikan lagu Syncronicity, Boboiboy dkk (kecuali Fang) Langsung kaget, dan bersumpah akan mengintrogasi mereka. Lalu, Hatsune Miku kembali tampil. "Minna-san! Atas permintaan si kembar Kagamine, kita akan menarik undian! Siapa pun yang namanya terpilih, akan berduet di depan!" Seru gadis berambut teal itu. Len, dan Rin tampak menatap licik Fang, dan mengambil 2 buah kertas dari topi yang sudah di sediakan.

"Fang, dan Boboiboy." Seru mereka. Dengan terpaksa, Kedua pasangan itu naik kepanggung. "Nah, kalian nyanyi lagu apa ya?" Tanya Miku. "Uninstall!" Seru Kaito. Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Banyak orang menyerukan nama-nama lagu, sampai Ying, dan Yaya berseru, "MAGNET!"

Hening… "Baiklah. Kalian menyanyikan magnet." Kata Miku. Fang, dan Boboiboy hanya saling lirik, dan langsung bernyanyi.

**Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**

**Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou**

**Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**

**Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**

**Karamiau Yubi Hodoite**

**Kuchibiru kara shita e to**

**Yurusarenai koto naraba**

**Naosara moeagaru no**

**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**

**Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**

**Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborarete itai no**

**Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite**

**Itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete**

"**Okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru**

**Ikeru took made ikeba ii yo**

**Mayoikonda kokoro nara**

**Kantan ni tokete yuku**

**Yasashisa nante kanjiru**

**Hima nado nai kurai ni**

**Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute**

**Magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi**

**Furete kara modorenai to shiru**

**Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**

**Yoake ga kuru to fuan de**

**Naite shimau watashi ni**

"**Daijobu" to sasayaita**

**Anata mo naite ita no**

**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**

**Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**

**Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai**

**Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni**

**Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau**

**Furete ite modorenakute ii**

**Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata~**

Semua bersorak. Setelah mereka turun panggung, dan acara undian masih di lanjutkan, Yaya, dan Ying langsung berbisik kepada Fang, "Kok suaramu bisa jadi sebagus itu?" Dan, tentu saja disambut _Death glare_ dari yang di tanya.

**[Time Skip Lagi ya]**

Fang, dan Boboiboy tampak pulang bersama. Meski, sebenarnya ini semua karena Boboiboy bersikeras untuk mengantar Fang pulang. Untungnya, saat itu gelap. Jadi, Boboiboy tidak bisa melihat wajah Fang yang sudah semerah tomat. "Hei, Fang. Maksud lagu yang kita nyanyikan tadi apa?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Lagu Magnet itu bercerita tentang 2 orang yang menjalani cinta terlarang." Jawab Fang. Boboiboy angguk-angguk. Mereka kembali berjalan di keheningan. "Pulanglah." Kata Fang. "Eh?" Boboiboy langsung menatap pemuda cantik di sebalahnya.

"Sudah malam. Rumahku sudah dekat kok." Ujar Fang sambil menunjukkan tatapan Awas-kalau-kau-membantah. Boboiboy hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dan, setelah itu, Boboiboy melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Fang membelalakkan matanya.

Yaitu, Boboiboy mencium Fang tepat di bibir.

**TBC**

**Halo! Saya kembali! Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah menyumbangkan review! Oke, sekarang mari kita balas.**

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

Chap 2 sudah saya re-publish kok! Saya sendiri bingung kenapa paragrafnya hilang. Padahal di hape saya, paragrafnya masih lengkap. Terima kasih atas infonya!

**Yuriko-chan**

Soalnya, banyak reviewer yang meminta fic ini dimasukkan ke crossover. Jadi, saya turutin deh. Pacar Len adalah OLIVER! Sang Uke setianya Len!#Plakk. Terima kasih ya, atas motivasinya!

**Rin-san**

Saya sih, ada gambar Fang lagi tidur, dan di perhatikan oleh Boboiboy. Meski, saya gambar sendiri, dan hasilnya yahh, agak mengenaskan. Eh?! Fang calon anda?! Jangan dong, biarkan dia menjadi milik Boboiboy saja.#dicakarharimaubayang.

**Guest**

Guest-san, bukankah saya sudah menulis di Warning, bahwa fic ini MENGANDUNG YAOI. Jika kau tidak suka, ya tinggal tekan tombol 'Back'. Jadi gak usah nyumpahin saya mati, bahkan sampai menyebut kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Inget dong, slogannya FFN, _UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! _Artinya kita bebas dong mengeluarkan imajinasi kita. Termasuk imajinasi _Fansgirl_ YAOI saya, dan para Fujoshi, serta Fudanshi yang lain! Jadi, mohon dimengerti.

**Lalalala-chan**

Tidak apa-apa kok! Saya juga baru tahu ada beberapa kesalahan. Tapi, saat saya cek ke Document Managernya, semua Paragraf, serta kata-katanya lengkap ada. Jadi, saya coba deh re-publish. Dan, baru bener. Maaf ya. TT-TT

**Kiku-sama**

Terima kasih atas motivasinya! Saya usahakan untuk tetap menulis/mengupdate fic saya!

**Baiklah, akhir kata, Please RnR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love You, Baka!**

**Disc & Warning: Lihat chapter 1.**

**Disc tambahan: Hyaku Shiki bukan punya saya. Meski, saya ada gunplanya di rumah.**

**Chapter 4: Pengakuan di bulan!**

Fang terdiam, Boboiboy terdiam, Syahrini terdiam*Kok ni anak ada disini?*#Plakk. "B-Boboiboy.." Fang kehabisan kata-kata. "Maaf Fang! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!" Seru Boboiboy. Baru saja Fang ingin membuka mulutnya, Boboiboy sudah langsung berseru, "Lupakan saja yang tadi!" Dan langsung berlari pulang. Tanpa mengetahui dirinya telah membuat seseorang patah hati.

"Miku-Neechan! Aku pulang dulu!" Pamit Rin. "Eh?! Cepat sekali, kau ingin pulang Rin!" Kata Luka. "Temanku pasti sudah menunggu dirumah. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian lama-lama." Ujar Rin. "Tidak ajak Len?" Tanya Gakupo. "Kau ini! Si Lenkan sedang ehm, sibuk dengan Oliver." Jawab Kaito sambil makan es krim. "Nah, tu tahu. Aku pulang dulu!" Seru Rin yang mulai membuka portal. "Sebentaaarrr!" Seru Gumi

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Rin yang agak kesal karena dari tadi di tahan terus. "Nih. Kasih ke temanmu yang pake Lolita ungu tadi. Tolong tanyakan kepadanya, ia ingin jadi Vocaloid juga, atau tidak." Pesan Gumi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung, dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk sayap malaikat yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Dah! Sana pulang! Hus!" Usir Gumi dengan sapu. Rin segera melompat ke portal, dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah berada di kamarnya. "Haah, akhirnya kembali ke kamarku yang tenang, dengan suara tangisan samar seperti di film hor—Eh?! Tangisan?!" Seru Rin sambil keluar kamar, dan mencari sumber suara.

Akhirnya, ia menemukan sumber suara. Kamar Fang. Jangan-jangan, di kamar Fang ada dedemit lagi, masih mending kalau pocong, bisa di selengkat. Kalau tuyul? Pikir Rin Absurd. Dengan gerakan _Slow Motion_, Rin perlahan membuka pintu tersebut. Dan, sebuah sosok mulai terlihat. Sosok Fang yang tengah menangis.

"Fang? Kok nangis?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah khawatir. "Hiks, Rin, Boboiboy.." Isak Fang. "Kenapa si Boboiboy? Dia yang bikin kamu nangis?! Awas saja, dia! Ku hajar dia nanti!" Seru Rin berapi-api. "Bukan begitu Rin! Sebenarnya," Fang mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Rin. Meski, Rin butuh waktu untuk memprosesnya. "Mungkin, dia pikir kau _straight_ kali Fang." Ujar Rin. "Atau mungkin, dia melakukannya secara reflek." Ujar Len sambil memasuki kamar. "Eh, Len. Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Fang. "Udah cukup lama. Aku keramas dulu tadi." Jawab Len.

"Dasar." Gerutu Rin. "Oke, lanjut. Kayaknya, kau harus memberitahunya soal perasaanmu." Kata Len. "Besok di sekolah." Kata Rin sambil mengelus kepala Fang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Entah sejak kapan, rasanya Rin ingin sekali Fang menjadi seorang Vocaloid. Dia sudah menganggap bocah mungil di depannya ini sebagai adik. " Sebaiknya kita tidur. Malam sudah sangat larut." Kata Fang. Kedua Vocaloid mengangguk, dan keluar dari kamar Fang.

Begitu sampai di luar, Len langsung menatap kakak perempuannya, dan berkata. "Kak, keputusan ia ingin menjadi Vocaloid atau tidak ada di tangannya. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan hal itu." Rin hanya menunduk. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku ingin membuat dia merasa aman. Seperti seorang kakak melindungi adiknya. Kau tahu kalau produser tidak bisa membuatkan adik untuk kita. Sekalinya Oliver, dia malah jadi pacarmu." Jelas Rin. Len hanya tersenyum sedih. Rin adalah tipe orang yang ingin melindungi orang yang berharga untuknya. Dan ingin menarik orang yang ia sayangi kebawah perlindungannya. Yah, meski Rin sangat menyeramkan kalau marah.

"Ya sudah. Sana tidur! Kalau kau telat bangun, ku _smack down_ kau nanti!" Seru Rin sambil berjalan kekamarnya. Esok harinya, si kembar menceritakan semuanya pada Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying. "Kayak sinetron aja." Kata Gopal. "Kasihan Fang." Ujar Ying sambil menghapus airmata imajiner dengan sapu tangan.

"Hiks, Uke yang malang." Kata Yaya sambil melirik Fang. Sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah pagi ini, Fang, dan Boboiboy sudah perang dingin. Lirik-lirikkan masih ada, tapi palingan 2 detik kemudian langsung memalingkan wajah masing-masing. Bahkan hal itu berlanjut, sampai saat mereka mengatasi para perampok bank. "Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian berdua seperti ini?" Tanya Adu du yang menyadari keganjilan dari Boboiboy, dan Fang. "Err, kami hanya ada sedikit masalah." Jawab Fang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kesini, Adu du?" Tanya Boboiboy yang berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kapal angkasaku kembali." Jawab Adu du dengan bangga. "Benar? Wah! Nanti ajak kita-kita jalan-jalan ya?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Tentu saja!" Jawab Adu du. "Tapi, gimana caramu untuk mendapatkan kapalmu kembali?" Tanya Rin. "Kami tipu si Pa Go Go." Jawab Probe dengan entengnya. "Hei, kita tidak boleh menipu. Bukannya kalian sudah menjadi baik?" Tanya Yaya. "Betul tuh. Kalau kau menipu, siap-siap terkena serangan negi Miku-neechan!" Kata Len membenarkan.

"Hehehe, kami baik, tapi nakal sedikit." Kata Probe ngeles. Tiba-tiba, datang kapal luar angkasa milik Adu du, dan disusul oleh 5 kapal angkasa lain. "Bang! Lari bang!" Seru Pa Go Go. "Hei, kenapa?" Tanya Ying. "Abang-abang saya ngamuk karena ada orang yang berhasil menipu balik kami, bang!" Jawab Pa Go Go. "lah, kau sendiri nggak marah?" Tanya Gopal.

"Saya juga marahlah Bang! Lihat wajah marah saya ni!" Seru Pa Go Go. "Cih. Masih lebih seram Meiko-neechan sewaktu birnya ilang." Komentar Len. "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh kami lari?" Tanya Fang. "Ha, Inilah, sewaktu di kelas tidak belajar matematik!" Jawab Pa Go Go. "Hm, memang dia selalu main-main." Celetuk Gopal. "Hei! Kau sendiri tak pernah mendapat nilai Matematik sebagus Fang!" Tegur Rin.

"Nah, biar saya jelaskan! Kalian semua ini, adalah potensi pelanggan saya, dan membuat saya untung. Jika kalian di tembak mati oleh abang-abang saya, habislah saluran pendapatan saya!" Jelas Pa Go Go. "Kenapa kau suruh dia lari?!" Tegur Tom. "Mana ada! Saya bilangnya kari!" Kata Pa Go Go. "Sudahlah! Adek-adekku, kenalkan diri kalian masing-masing!" Perintah Tom.

"Aku, Pa Go Go, penjual senjata illegal! Kalian sudah mengenalkankukan?" Tanya Pa Go Go. "Kenal, kenal." Jawab Probe. "Aku Pa Ga Ga! Dukun penipu terhebat!" Kata Pa Ga Ga. "Wah, kau sepertinya kurang sehat! Kau sudah terkena guna-guna dari orang terdekatmu!" Kata Pa Ga Ga.

"Ternyata, kau menjahatiku Boboiboy! Kukira kau temanku!" Seru Gopal. "Hei, kau sedang di tipu." Kata Yaya. "Aku, Pa Gi Gi! Penipu di situs internet!" Kata Pa Gi Gi. "Waah, Kau dapat motor sport angkasa nih bang! Saya pun tak percaya!" Seru Pa Gi Gi pada Gopal. "Wuaahh! Motor seperti apa?!" Tanya Gopal. "Motor keren ini! Warnanya merah! Tapi, ada beberapa persyaratan yang harus kau penuhi!" Kata Pa Gi Gi. "Apa persyaratannya?" Tanya Gopal. "Hanya menulis nomor rekening kau di kolom ini, dan langsung tanda tangan!" Jawab Pa Gi Gi. Baru saja Gopal mau menuliskan nomor rekeningnya, Pulpen yang hendak ia pakai sudah di rebut oleh Ying.

"Kau ini sedang di tipu!" Seru Ying saat Gopal memohon untuk mendapatkan pulpen tersebut kembali. "Izin mengemudi saja kau tidak punya." Komentar Fang. "Nah, Pa Gu Gu, Giliran kau!" Seru Pa Gi Gi. "Aku adalah Pa Gu Gu, seorang penipu cinta." Ujar Pa Gu Gu sambil menghirup mawar. Serempak semua laki-laki langsung muntah, sementara para gadis langsung menatap jijik Pa Gu Gu. "Wah, baru sekarang ada gadis yang muntah melihatku." Kata Pa Gu Gu saat melihat Fang. "Hoi! Aku ini laki-laki!" Seru Fang.

"Sudahlah, dan aku adalah Tom! Penipu nama." Kata Tom. Setelah itu, mereka mulai bernegosiasi untuk mencegah kelima penipu bersaudara itu yang berniat menghancurkan bumi. Sayangnya, negosiasi gagal hanya karena Adu du menolak minta maaf. Jadilah, sekarang 5 panglima Scammer itu mulai menghancurkan kota. "Rin Rin special combo!" Seru Rin sambil menyerang salah satu kapal angkasa dengan _Handclaw_.

"Boboiboy kuasa tiga!" Seru Boboiboy. Taufan, Halilintar, dan Gempa segera berpencar untuk mengevakuasi penduduk kota. "Len Len Shield!" Seru Len sambil melindungi sekelompok remaja dengan kekuatannya. "Serangan Bayang!" Seru Fang. Sayangnya, semua serangan berhasil di hindari.

"Kita harus mengalihkan pehatian mereka!" Seru Boboiboy. "Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Gopal. "Tuh." Tunjuk Adu du kapal angkasanya. Mereka semua langsung lari menuju kapal tersebut, dan menaikinya. "Siapa yang bisa menyetir?" Tanya Len. "Kau saja, Adu du." Usul Boboiboy. "Tanganku kan tak bisa dipakai." Kata Adu du. "Tenang, biar aku saja yang menyetir." Kata Gopal dengan PD tingkat dewa. Baru saja ia mendorong suatu Tuas, kapal angkasa yang mereka tumpangi sudah berputar-putar tak terkendali.

"HUAAAAAA!" Jerit mereka sambil terlempar kesana kemari. Salah sendiri sih, kenapa nggak pake sabuk pengaman. "Alamak. Mereka sudah menaiki kapal itu, bang." Kata Pa Ga Ga. "Kejar mereka!" Seru Tom. "Haduuh, mereka semakin mendekat!" Kata Boboiboy. "Gimana—Eh?!" Kapal angkasa mereka tiba-tiba meluncur pergi. Dan yang menyetir? Ying, dan Yaya dengan Adu du sebagai pemandu.

"Kita harus bawa mereka kemana?" Tanya Yaya. "Ke Hutan!" Usul Fang. "Jangan, ada binatang." Tolak Yaya. "Ke tanah lapang?" Usul Gopal. "Ada belalang." Tolak Yaya. "Ke Laut?" "Ada ikan!" "Ke langit?" "Ada burung."

"Kamu Rempong (?) banget sih Yaya!" Komentar Len. "Hei, cepat! Kita mau bawa mereka kemana?" Tanya Ying. "Aku tahu!" Seru Yaya. Dan, dalam jangka waktu yang nggak terlalu lama, tapi ternyata agak lama (?)*maul u apa sih?*#Plakk. "Kita dimana?" Tanya Rin. "Kita di bulan!" Jawab Yaya. "APPA?! Di BULAN?!" Jerit Boboiboy dkk (kecuali Yaya)

"Ha, akan kami habisi kalian! Adek-adekku! Bergabung menjadi Megabot Scambot!" Perintah Tom yang langsung di turuti oleh adek-adeknya. "Haduh, gimana nih? Mereka sudah berubah menjadi robot besar!" Seru Gopal. "Sebenarnya, kapal ini juga bisa berubah menjadi robot!" Kata Adu du.

"Tapi, model kapalmu ini kuno, Adu du. Pasti membutuhkan jangka waktu yang lama untuk berubah." Kata Rin. "Tenang saja!" Seru sang Author yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Dih, ngapain Author kesini?" Tanya Len. "Karena kasihan, kuberi kalian sebuah alat untuk berubah menjadi robot tempur!" Jawab Author sambil menunjukkan sebuah helm.

Krikk…krikk..krikk

"Itu, helm." Kata Yaya. "Memang. Tapi, ini bukan helm biasa! Ini membuat seseorang menyatu dengan sebuah robot tempur. Dengan begitu, robot tersebut akan lebih lincah. Nah, Fang, pakai ini!" Jelas Author. "Kenapa aku?" Tanya Fang. "Karena robot yang akan di pakai membutuhkan tenaga sebesar kuasa yang kau kerahkan untuk membentuk naga bayang." Jelas Author.

Fang hanya menghela nafas, dan memakai helm jadi-jadian yang di berikan oleh Author. Lalu, Author mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, dan meletakkannya di tempat penganalisa. "Wah! Gunpla!" Seru Rin, dan Len bersamaan. "Iya. Ini namanya MSN-00100 'Hyaku Shiki'. Awas kalau sampai rusak. Mahal nih!" Kata Author yang langsung berbalik ke arah Fang. "Nah, Fang akan pingsan selama pertarungan berlangsung. Kalau kalian terkena serangan, maka Fang juga ikut terluka. Jadi, hati-hati!" Kata Author sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Kayak jelangkung aja. Datang tak diundang, pergi tak berkutang." Kata Boboiboy. "Lho? Itu semboyannya jelangkung? Aku kira semboyannya B*** Ng*p**." Ujar Rin. "Sudahlah. Tuh, si Fang udah pingsan. "Kata Boboiboy yang duduk di cockpit utama, bersama Adu du. "Oke, Yaya, kau bagian kekuatan fisiknya. Ying, kau bagian kelincahannya, Gopal, kau perhatikan kerusakan-kerusakan, Rin, kau amunisi. Len, kau pertahanan." Kata Boboiboy.

Karena Author malas ngetik#digebuk. Jadi, kita singkatin aja ya, pertarungannya. Megabot meninju Hyaku Shiki. Dan, dengan segera di balas dengan tinju yang sangat kuat, berkat Yaya menggunakan kuasanya. Pertarungan sementara ini di pimpin oleh Hyaku Shiki. Tapi, Megabot mengeluarkan tongkat ajaibnya, dan menyerang Hyaku Shiki. Sayangnya, Mereka tak sempat mengelak, Membuat Hyaku Shiki terkena tusukan di daerah lengan atas.

Hyaku Shiki tidak menyerah. Ia memakai Pedang laser Halilintar, dan senapan pengubah molekul. Dengan kedua senjata ini, dan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi—berkat kuasa Ying—Hyaku Shiki kembali memimpin pertarungan. Dan tanpa di duga, Megabot mengeluarkan sebuah meriam laser besar, dan menembakkan laser kearah Hyaku Shiki. Saking kuatnya laser tersebut, pertahanan Len patah, dan menyebabkan Hyaku Shiki hancur, dan hanya tangan kanannya yang berfungsi. "Haduuh, bagaimana ini, Boboiboy?! Kita akan terkubur hidup-hidup di bulan! Bagaimana orang tuaku mengunjungi makamku?" Tanya Gopal. "Boboiboy! Tubuh Fang juga sudah terluka parah!" Seru Rin. Boboiboy tampak berpikir keras, sampai akhirnya, sebuah lampu 5 watt muncul diatas kepalanya. "Aku tahu! Gopal, ubah batu-batu bulan itu menjadi emas berlian!" Seru Boboiboy. Perlahan, tangan kanan Hyaku Shiki, yang menggenggam senapannya terangkat, dan tampaknya sedang membidik sesuatu.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?!" Pekik Pa Ga Ga. Meski, ketakutan mereka tak terbukti, karena tampaknya Gopal salah bidik. "Haduuh, ternyata salah bidik." Kata Tom lega. "Salah bidik? Lihat tuh!" Seru Boboiboy. Begitu Megabot menoleh, mata mereka segera di sambut oleh timbunan emas berlian yang sangat banyak.

Sudah dapat dipastikan, kelima alien itu segera menghampiri emas, dan berlian tersebut. "Kita kaya!" Seru mereka. "Kaya, kata kau?" Tanya Adu du yang sudah berada di dalam Megabot. "Haduuh, bang! Kita bicara dulu baik-baik!" Kata Pa Go Go. "Ha! Injak dulu, baru bicara baik-baik!" Kata Adu du sambil menggerakkan Megabot untuk menginjak 5 panglima Scammer itu.

"Yee! Kita menang!" Sorak Yaya. "Eh, tidak juga." Kata Rin sambil melihat sosok Fang yang tergeletak tak berdaya. "Fang…" Gumam Boboiboy sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda bersurai gelap yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka semua dilanda keheningan. Rin, Yaya, dan Yin menangis, Gopal hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Err, Rin, bukannya Fang memakai kalung yang diberikan oleh Gumi ya?" Tanya Len. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Rin balik bertanya. "Bukannya, kalung tersebut untuk seorang Vocaloid, dan Vocaloid takkan mati semudah manusia, kecuali di Uninstall?" Tanya Len. "Benar juga! Pintar kau, Len!" Jawab Rin. "Berarti masih ada harapan?" Tanya Ying. "Masihlah." Jawab Gopal.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara kecil terdengar. "Kau memelukku terlalu kencang…" Mata Boboiboy terbuka, dan menatap wajah Fang yang tersenyum kecil. "Fang!" Seru Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal. "Nah, baru kita menang!" Kata Len.

"E-eits! Tunggu dulu!" Seru Author. "Ck. Apa lagi sih, thor?" Tanya Rin. "Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab tentang ini?" Tanya Author sambil memperlihatkan Gunpla Hyaku Shikinya hancur. "Nanti, kami ganti. Tenang ya, thor." Kata Gopal. "Hehehe, Terbaik!" Kata Boboiboy sambil ngacungin satu jempol.

"Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang." Kata Adu du lewat intercom. Semua mata menatap Boboiboy, dan Fang. "Baiklah, baiklah. Fang, maukah kau menjadi cintaku yang pertama, dan terakhir?" Tanya Boboiboy (sok) romantis.

Tapi bukan jawaban yang datang. Namun sebuah ciuman manis sebagai Jawaban dari Fang. "Ya sudah. Kalian bulan madu di luar angkasa sana. Aku mau buat fic lain. Daah!" Kata Author sebagai penutup dari fic ini.

**End**

**Akhirnya fic ini selesai. Dan, saya ucapkan terima kasih, kepada para reviewer, dan juga maaf, kalau fic ini sangatlah abal, dan banyak kekurangannya. Sampai jumpa di fic lain!**


End file.
